


Waiting For The Sun

by MySweetBoy



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Broken hearted Roger, Bubble Bath, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fred is both a parent and big brother to his Roggie, John is the friend anyone would want, M/M, Misunderstandings, Queen 1978, Suicidal Thoughts, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySweetBoy/pseuds/MySweetBoy
Summary: Roger has flown home from the states after the band has finished their 6 month hiatus from touring and recording.He's excited to be reunited with Brian, the love of his life but the reunion is not to be. The guitarist has got himself a problem that will wreck his relationship with Roger and cause the drummer to spiral down further than he ever has before. It takes the entire band's efforts to pull him out of the darkness.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Roger was so excited about retuning to London after nearly 6 months in the States. He'd had a good time, made a couple of albums. One just released and the other in 6 months time. They had all taken a break from Queen and each other but promised after 6 months, unless anyone had drastically changed their minds, they would reunite.

Reuniting to Roger meant that he would see his Bri again and that the last 6 months would be made up with a weekend of love with the lanky, sexy guitarist with the gorgeous brown, curly hair. He had it all planned. They would get enough food and drink in for three days and spend the weekend, eating, sleeping and fucking. What more could anyone want? Bliss. 

Roger hadn't had any romantic entanglements while away except a few one night stands after a party or a club and certainly not with any blokes. He was for Brian only. No one could have taken the guitarists place in bed. They were perfect together. Body parts fitting inside perfectly. No, the Taylor arse belonged to May, that was a given.

Roger watched Heathrow get closer and closer. He wished Brian would be waiting for him but then he hand't said when he would arrive. He'd wanted it to be a surprise. But he had told Deaky and with any luck his best friend would be there. John was like that. Always did the right thing at the right time and made them all look like shits in the process. 

Roger sailed through customs and immigration but then had to wait for his bag to turn up on the carousel and his seemed o be the last one. Eventually, he saw it falling down the shoot and grabbed it before it had a chance to move round the conveyer belt. A few people had recognised him despite or because of the dark glasses which were always part of his wardrobe. They were perscription glasses and he actually needed them to get around the arrivals hall. 

"John!" He waved as he saw his band mate lounging against a pillar, reading a newspaper. It was good to see the slim bassist, his smile and the eyes crinkling at the sides. They hugged and slapped backs and John said he'd managed to get a spot not too far away.

"How was the flight?" John took Roger's carry on bag and guitar. He was steering Roger away from the kiosks and groups of people waiting for arriving passengers. Roger thought he probably didn't want anyone to recognise them but then just as he turned he saw the headlines of a newspaper someone was reading. It was tabloid paper so the letters seemed a foot high. Roger thought he caught the word May in the headlines but that didn't mean anything.

"Over here, Rog." John was pulling his arm and Roger frowned and took his sun glasses off for a moment. 

"You okay, Deaks? You seem in a rush." Roger hoped John hadn't gone out of his way to pick him up but the brunette just shook his head. For a brief moment Roger could see the young Deaky of a few years ago but the short haired version was just the same. Practical and sensible, whereas he had a tendency to be the opposite quite often.

John paid the parking attendant and they were soon driving down the motorway towards London. John wanted to talk to Roger before they got to his flat but in the end thought it better to be indoors and not on the open road. He hated breaking bad news at the best of times but to Roger it was even worse. 

"I think your cleaner came in yesterday so everything should be fresh." John followed the drummer into the spacious flat and shut the door. He'd come by earlier to turn on the electric heating and make sure there were a few supplies in the fridge. 

"Great. Thanks for seeing to all this, Deaky." Roger clapped him on the back. "Have a coffee before you go?" He reached for the canister, pleased it had been freshly topped up. "I can't wait to see Brian. Is he at home?" 

John sighed and blew out his cheeks. Fuck, he thought to himself. "Rog, I have some news for you. Sorry. I hate to.."

"What?!" Is Brian hurt or something? Is he in the hospital?" Roger nearly dropped the coffee.

"No, No. Nothing like that. He's fine. It's just. Oh, shit." John couldn't look at his friend in the eye. "He got married last week, Rog. He's on his honeymoon. I guess you didn't hear about it. They kept it pretty, hush, hush. I just found out yesterday." John opened his eyes and his heart broke seeing the look on his friends face.

"Come on, sit down." John led him over to a kitchen chair than reached for the bottle of Jack Daniels above the sink. He poured two large glasses. He needed it, too.

"Who? Who's was it?" Roger had gone pale and his hands were shaking. Brian was married? His Brian?. The love of his life?

"Chrissy. Remember she was always hanging around the band? Seems like she got pregnant and her father was ready to take a shotgun to Brian if he didn't do the right thing." John spread his hands out. "I'm sorry, Rog. Freddie is furious with him. We knew how much it would hurt you."

"So, neither of you went to the wedding?" The blond's voice was quiet and he looked into John's grey eyes.

"No. Wouldn't have gone if we knew, anyway." John put his hand on the blonds as it lay on the table. "Rog?' He tilted his head to one side and waited.

Roger hadn't touched the drink. He couldn't cry or shout. He felt immobile. His world had just crashed. He wanted to talk to Brian but now that was impossible.

"Rog? Do you want me to stay? I think I should, yeah? Or I can't take you over to Fred's place?" John knew not to leave the blond alone. His heart was broken and there was no way he'd let him spend a minute alone in the flat. 

"Huh?" Roger's eyes had that lost look that happened sometimes when he was sad about something. "I don't know what to do, Deaky." he shook his head.

"Well, we don't have to decide right now." John pushed the drink closer to Roger's hand. Maybe alcohol wasn't the answer but he knew he needed it.

Brian looked at his watch. Roger would be back by now. He leaned over the railing and looked out at the sea. He and Chrissie were staying at a hotel in Nice, opposite the promenade and the sea. He could hear her singing to herself as she got ready to go out for a walk with him. None of this was her fault. Nor was it Roger's. He took full blame because one of them would be hurt if he went with his heart or went with his head. He'd reacted without thinking and now had to make the best of it. 

When he had called John the day before the bassist had been very curt with him. Of course, Roger confided in him. He would know about their relationship. John had said he would tell the drummer only because he didn't want him to see it in the papers first, not because he wanted to help Brian.

Brian smiled as Chrissie handed him his jacket. It was a cool day but would get warmer, soon. Chrissie's father had paid for the Honeymoon even though Brain could certainly afford anything. The deal was, unknown to Chrissie, that he had least had to stay married for one year. He said he was a fair man. He understood if Brian had decided he wanted to move on he could but that would require a large settlement upon his daughter. Brian had agreed and pushed Roger to the back of his mind.

One year earlier.

"Rog, darling. Come on!" Brian was trying to get the drummer to wake up. They had an early rehearsal and Freddie had sent him over to Roger's flat to make sure he got up. They'd all had a late night partying and nerves were frayed. Brian had let himself into the drummer' flat with the spare key and was now in his bedroom trying to get the seemingly lifeless figure to budge. At least there wasn't a girl in his bed this time.

"Mmm?" Roger opened one blue eye and tried to focus on who was annoying him. "Bri?" he turned over and the covers slipped to his hip bones. Something about that pale smooth skin did something unexpected to Brian and he looked away. 

"Bri?" Roger pouted and pulled the brunettes arm so quickly that the guitarist lost his balance and ended up falling half over the blonds naked torso.

"Very comfy, Bri." Roger sighed and looked at him. 

Brian had expected to smell a rush of morning breath but instead got a sense of mint wafting past him. Roger must have been up earlier and brushed his teeth. He was play acting that he was asleep to tease him.

"Nice as it is, Rog, get up. Please!" Brian struggled but the drummer's hands and arms were stronger than they looked and he gave up the fight. His face hovered only inches from the blonds and as the blue eyes closed and the lips parted slightly he knew he was a goner and just gave in to the moment. Freddie would just have to wait a bit longer.

Making out with Roger wasn't like anything else in the world. He could kiss for the Olympics, he was so good. Brian had never more than made out with the blond. Usually, when they were drunk after a party or the pub. Then he could say he wasn't quite himself. It was only fun. Being a bit experimental. Anything but admit he had fallen for Roger the moment he'd clapped eyes on him. But Roger knew. Of course he did. Those blue eyes could look into his soul.

"One night you should stay over." Roger was whispering in his ear and then soft lips slid down his neck and around to his mouth. The blond hair tickled the taller man's nose and he felt Roger's hands slip inside his jeans. His own moans sound wanton and depraved but eh didn't care. Yeah, maybe he would stay over. Tonight?

Freddie had been pacing the floor a cat in his arm, all morning. He wished John would call him to let him know Roger had arrived and that he'd told him the news. Just as he was about to dial Roger's number the phone gave a shrill ring and the cat leapt from his arms. 

"Deaks?" Fred held the receiver under his chin. He listened for a few moments then said. "Of course. Play it by ear. I'll be here all day. Let me know if you want me to go over there. How is he taking it?" A few more moments and the singer hung up. "Fuck you, Bri." He said to one of the cats who gave him an inscrutable look and stalked away. 

John had turned the tv on to something that wasn't likely to have a news program. That would be devastating to Roger who was in his bedroom, unpacking. 

John was worried about how quiet Roger had become. He expected a tantrum or acting out or anything but this. Quiet was worse. He was feeling hurt and sad and lonely and very confused. John wished he's had the answers but he didn't know himself. He'd have to get that from Brian and right now he didn't want to talk to his band mate.

"Rog?" John stood in the doorway fo the big bedroom with the large bed and crisp, white bedding. Roger was sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed, his chin on his chest, his arms wrapped around his chest. John sat on the bed next to him and didn't say or do anything. There was nothing he could do to fix this like he could do other things. But just being there was probably the best thing. It had to be for now, till they sorted this out.

John picked up the phone and dialed Freddies's number. 

"I think you better come over." He said quietly and put the phone down before he went back to sit with Roger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger is pampered and fussed over by Freddie and John
> 
> Flashback to three months before.

Freddie was at Roger's flat in record time. John answered the door and Freddie handed him a small holdall. "Where is her?" He asked quietly and John mouthed 'in the bedroom'.

"Where's my darling, Roggie?" Freddie breezed in but stopped in the doorway when he saw Roger sitting dead centre on the bed, his arms wrapped arms wrapped around himself as if he was cold or hurt.

"Oh, baby." Freddie sat behind him on the bed and held him. "What's happening to you my sweet one?" Freddie looked over at John who stood in the doorway, not sure what to do. The youngerman shook his head and shrugged.

Roger had leaned back into Freddie. "Did you hear?" He asked softly.

"Yes, Rog. I know." Freddie stroked back the blond locks.

"I don't know what to do." Roger closed his eyes as if trying to think. "I should be angry, I guess?" He was wanting an answer and Freddie looked over again at John with a worried look.

"You can do anything you feel like, Rog." The singer tightened his arms around him. "John?' He motioned with his head and the younger man came over.

"Run a bath for Rog. I put something in my bag for him. He's freezing."

John was about to say something sarcastic but would never have questioned Freddie's reasoning when it came to the drummer. He rolled his eyes when he was in the hallway and shook his head but ran the deep bath as asked and smelled the bottle of bath essence. He read the label. It was for stress and calming. He shrugged and poured half the bottle into the rushing water, nearly choking as the scent rose to his nostrils.

Roger sat in the water with his knees drawn up to his chest and his head on his knees. Freddie was singing something to him and washing his hair while John sat on the edge of the bath feeling useless but he didn't want his friend to think someone else had abandoned him.

Freddie wanted Roger to stay in the bath as long as possible. He had been shivering when he'd got him undressed and seeing his lithe, naked body the singer wondered how Brian could ever have wanted anyone else.

"Fred?' Roger's voice sounded so lost it broke his friends heart.

"Yes?' Freddie paused with what he was doing but there was no answer. Fred looked at John who shook his head and made a drinking motion.

"Three brandies, John." Freddie said and when John went off to get the glasses the singer paused again and moved to face Roger.The blue eyes has lost their depth and warmth, The drummer was hurt and lost and had was practically immobilised with grief. 

"Rog. Listen to me." Freddie looked into the blue eyes. "I know Brian loves you. He's going to fix this. He's promised. He's been calling all day because he cares about you." He stroked back the damp hair behind the blond ears. "Just have faith." He kissed the pale forehead.

"Really?" The younger man frowned. "But why did he do that?"

"Cause he got caught up in something he didn't have the strength to fight, baby. He loves you. Just believe that. I'm not happy with him but lets give him a chance."

"Okay." Roger nodded but Fred wasn't sure what he had said had gotten through. 

John arrived with three glasses of brandy. He's warmed the glasses and the singer thanked him. 'Here, babe. Drink this. Slowly." He handed the blond the glass, making sure his fingers were wrapped around it. 

"Should I stay?" John whispered once Roger was in bed, a pile of pillows behind him. He looked half his age wearing stripy pyjamas, his face pink from the bath. Even John felt a pang of affection for him. Roger could be the most obnoxious, annoying person sometimes but he loved him and didn't like to see him hurt. 

Brian paced the hotel verandah. He'd told Chrissie he was going for a walk to get some fresh air and as she was tired from all the walking they'd done in Old Nice, she was happy to let him go. But all he could think about was Roger. He'd called Fred just before the singer had left to go to the drummer's flat. Fred had assured him he would look after Roger and he promised to tell him that he loved him and he would fix it.

Fred could hear the anguish in Brian's voice. He believed him. Brian and Roger were made for one another but that made it all the more odd that Brian had had an affair with Chrissie. It made no sense.

Three months earlier.

Brian was excited about seeing Roger after three long months apart. The blond had book a cabin near Lake Tahoe and would be waiting for him there. It was magical with a light coating of snow on the ground and trees and the cabin that must have last been furnished in the 1940's. It was comfortable and warm with a big log fire burning that the guitarist doubted that Roger had started. 

Roger had been waiting for him at the open door when the chauffeur had dropped Brian off. They waited till the man had driven away before embracing.

"Wow Rog. This is great. Not what I imagined of California." Brian had held the blond close, breathing in the scent of the blonds hair and skin.

"I thought you'd like it." Roger wrapped his arms around Brian's lanky form and pressed his face against his shoulder. 'Fuck, I've missed you." Roger tightened his hold and didn't want to move. It had been a long three months without his lover.

It didn't take long for them to end up in bed. There was a small fireplace in the bedroom and the smell of cedar filled the room. Brian just wanted to look at his beautiful boyfriend naked. The room was warm enough for the long to stretch out on the bed, his slim thighs and hips warm in the firelight. 

Brian leaned on his forearm and ran his fingers lightly over Roger's skin fro his shoulders to hips to thighs. "You are so beautiful, my love."He kissed the blonds pouty lips and wondered how he had lasted three months without him in his bed. 

Roger smiled languidly and stretched his arms behind his head and sighed his blue eyes half closed. He was feeling warm and loved and very aroused and he arched his back feeling Brian taking him into his warm mouth. He dug his fingers into the mop fo brown curls and thought he had never been happier in his life. He loved this man so much it was almost unbearable. 

Later, as they were lying together, both warm and sleepy, Brian pulled the younger man into his arms. "Rog, there was something I wanted to ask you before I go back to London."

Roger opened his eyes and waited, his heart beating. He always felt a tiny bit of insecurity inside him even though he trusted Brian more than anyone in the world.

Brian drew small circles on the blonds smooth chest and kissed each circle before looking lovingly into the blue eyes. "I'd like us to get a flat together when you come back, darling." 

"Really?" Roger's eyes widened. "Are you sure? People will figure it out?" Roger felt his own heart leap that Brian wanted to take their relationship to the next level.

"Fuck them!" The guitarist kissed him softly. "I was born to love you." He added. "I don't care who knows that." He waited for the blonds response.

"Fred and Deaky will laugh." Roger nearly giggled and pulled the brunette's head down so he could kiss him. "I love you Brian May." He said softly. "Forever."

"Forever." Brian held the blonds hand to his lips and kissed it.

They discussed where in London they would like the flat but of course it ended up that they wanted to be as near to Kensington as possible so that John and Fred would be within an easy distance. Decisions on whether a modern or older flat were under discussion but the subject was abandoned after a few minutes as they didn't have more than a few days to be together to make love. Roger had planned to keep his lover in bed for the whole three days.

Before Brian left he went for a short walk in the first behind the cabin and under a snow laden tree he took his hands in his and held them to his chest. 'I want to make a commitment to you, love." He said softly and held the younger man close to his chest. "I meant it when I said I was born to love you." He kissed the pale forehead and looked up at the snow laden branches to the clear night sky and the stars.

"Should I stay, too?' John wasn't sure what Freddie wanted him to do. The singer had taken charge of Roger and there was already a difference in the drummers demeanour. He was still sad and heartbroken but physically was feeling better. The jet lag and lack of food and sleep had caught up with him but the soothing bath and having his two best friends with him were visibly helping.

"I think we both need to be with him, Deaky. Dig out something to sleep in from Roger's stuff. I brought my own." Freddie said over his shoulder and John nodded. He hoped the bed was big enough. John was dubious about this odd sleepover but he had a feeling if Roger had been left by himself there may well have been a tragedy.

"You're both staying?" Roger smiled for the first time that day.

Freddie had ordered some sandwiches from the deli and had arranged them on a plate. Roger would feel better if he ate something. The three sat together in Roger's big bed with the drummer in the middle. John thought it a bit odd and wondered what the paparazzi would make of it all. But thankfully that wasn't a problem and Queen were know for thumbing their noses at the press, anyway.

Roger felt as if he was in some sort of a dream. Feeling comforted by his two friends on either side of him and nibbling at the sandwiches, he felt drowsy and finding it hard to keep his eyes open. Brian's face briefly hit his consciousness and he felt a physical pain in his chest. He decided to think about it all the next day and just enjoy the closeness of his friends.

Roger woke in the middle of the night. Fred had given him a sleeping pill to make sure he had a good rest but the shock of the day before had hit him. He could feel Fred behind him, the singer's arm over his. Roger was facing John who half lay towards him. Roger watched him sleep and slid his hand under the bassists on the pillow, feeling the younger man lightly curl around his fingers. He fell back to sleep and hoped he didn't have any dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Roger woke to an empty bed and felt a sense of panic overtake him. John and Freddie wouldn't have just left, would they? He sat up and pulled his knees to his chest. He could hear voices coming from the direction of the kitchen. Deaky and John trying to make coffee and sassing each other. He smiled. It was like being back in their old flat before they were famous and just struggling to make ends meet.

Roger slid out of bed and out of habit fluffed his hair at the back before following the sound of the voices. He watched his two friends with out them knowing it for a few moments. he had actually forgotten why they were there and he took a deep breath when he remembered. John and Fred both turned around. John with the packet of coffee and Fred with a loaf of bread.

"Rog, sorry. We woke you." Freddie put down the loaf and walking over to the drummer put a brotherly arm around his shoulder. John just stared at him and then pulled a chair out.

'Sorry, Rog. We couldn't find your coffee maker." John shrugged and then wasn't sure what to do. 

"That's okay. I wondered..." Roger didn't finish the sentence. He was happy they were still there. He watched Fred make the coffee and John the toast but suddenly felt like crying and had to cough to stop himself. He could almost feel John looking at him and he didn't want to sound like a twat. 

"Hey." John easily slid his arm around Roger's shoulders and hugged him. "Me and Fred are here till you can't stand us and kick us out, you know." He said firmly and the blond smiled.

"Thanks." He nodded at them. "I wish I could just feel normal, you know?" He sat down at the table. 

"Rog." Freddie sat down opposite him. "Brian wants to see you. To explain himself." He said softly.

"I don't want to see him. Not now." Roger frowned and looked at John for support. The younger musician nodded that he understood.

"Okay, then." Freddie wondered what to do. He knew Brian would be back soon and would want to explain himself to Roger but they couldn't make the drummer see him if he didn't want to and who could blame the younger musician? His feelings and heart had been broken within minutes of landing at Heathrow because of Brian's actions. 

"Rog, would you like to come back to the flat with me or do you want your space? John and I can stay as long as you can stand us." He grinned at the drummer who had gone quiet.

"I'd be fine with either." The blond looked at John who nodded and said he was fine staying.

"Well, let's play it by ear, then." Freddie wondered what would happen in the next couple of weeks when they would all be together for rehearsing and recording. But they could think about that at the time. Hopefully, two would at least be polite to one another as well as professional. 

Later that week Brian was arriving at the airport with Chrissie and a suitcases full of souvenirs and French baby clothes. Brian had been proud of himself for keeping a calm demeanour when inwardly he was wracked with guilt about Roger and what he had done to him. He was ashamed that he hadn't been stronger and stood up for himself and at least his relationship for the drummer that no one except John and Fred knew about. 

He tried very hard not to get impatient and act the part of an expectant father but it was really the furtherest from his mind. He was going to take Chrissie to her parents home in the country then he said he had to be in London for a few days to deal with band stuff. Queen was always a legitimate excuse and anyway, Chrissie wanted to spend some alone time with her mother and discuss baby stuff and then go flat hunting as she said Brian's flat was suitable.

He couldn't wait to get back to London and as he waved goodbye to Chrissie and her parents he nearly skidded on the gravel in his urgency to get away. But he had no idea what to expect when he got to London and the nearer he got to the city the more unsure he felt.

It had been the third day that John and Fred had stayed with Roger. They were having a game of scrabble sitting around the coffee table. The phone rang and Roger ignored it. He was terrified of it being Brian on the other end. he wouldn't know what to say to him. He knew his friends had kept the newspapers away from him because there were photos of Brian and Chrissie's honeymoon in Nice. 

For some reason Roger had gotten closer to John. They were oddly the same in some ways even though the bassist was shy in social situations he wasn't when he was with his friends and he had Roger laughing with his stories about Leicester and his family. He didn't mind just being quiet with the drummer or talking about nothing in particular or watching a movie. 

Freddie had gone between his flat and Roger's and knew he was in good hands with John who had shown a very kind side to his quiet personality. But he still had qualms about what would happen when Brian got back. Roger was adamant he didn't want to see him yet. Maybe, in another week or so but not now.

John had answered the phone and looked over at Roger. His look meant it was Brian and Roger shook his head that he didn't want to talk to him. John's said it wasn't a good time and then said yes, he and Fred were there. The brunette hung up and without saying a word came back to the scrabble game and Roger gave him a grateful smile. John nudged him playfully to get his mind off it and frowned at the letters he had. 

Freddie suspected Brian would want to talk to him at some point and said he would go back to his flat and pick up a few things and he'd be back. John asked him if he could pick something up for dinner. They were both worried that Roger already looked as if he was log weight. 

"Anything you'd like especially?' Fred asked the drummer and got a shake of the head. 

"Thanks, John." Roger said softly once Freddie had gone. "For staying and.." he nodded towards the phone.

"No problem, Rog. I like hanging out with you." The bassist said it sincerely and was surprised by the look the blond gave him. Very surprised. 

"I think I knew something was going on, Deaks." Roger said suddenly and stared over the top of the bassist's head. He had a faraway look in his eyes and the younger musician waited for what would come next. 

"Bri and I use to talk every week and I kept feeling like he wasn't telling me something, you know?" Roger looked down at John who nodded. "I didn't want to sound jealous. Thought it was probably just my imagination." He made a scoffing noise and lowered his eyes to the scrabble game. John looked at him, feeling he should say something. He'd had the same feeling and he felt guilty that he hadn't said something to Brian before the worse happened. 

******

Freddie had gone back to his flat and called Brian from there. He explained that Roger was still a bit fragile and didn't want to see him. He could feel the other musician's anguish over the phone but had refrained from saying the guitarist had brought this on himself.

"Well, give him some time." Fred had listened to Brian promising he would make it up to the blond, somehow but the singer wondered how in the world he would accomplish that. The only way would be to make all this disappear or go back in time. Both impossible. 

Brian put the phone down after talking to Freddie and felt he had to do something so sat down to write a letter to Roger but he could only get a few words down before he realised it was useless. He put his face in his hands and let the tears flow. He knew he had royally screwed this up and even if Roger and he managed to get back together he wondered if the drummer would ever trust him again.

Later that evening Freddie had returned. He felt he had to tell Roger about his conversation with Brian just in case his dear friend had any second thoughts about not wanting to see the guitarist. But Roger had listened politely and not interrupted but said he wasn't ready yet and the singer nodded and agreed. "Take your time, darling." He squeezed the younger man's shoulder and kissed him. "It's all your call, love."

Roger wanted to talk about how he felt but it was all inside him and couldn't come out. He hoped his two friends would date again tonight but before he even thought to ask Freddie told him he had brought pyjamas for he and Deaky over.

"Thanks, guys. Really." Roger smiled and even John noticed there was a little less sadness in his friend's eyes. 

"Right, isn't there a Monty Python night on the Beeb?" Freddie picked up the TV times and ignored the two younger men rolling their eyes at him. 

Roger woke sometime during the night and for a moment thought he was alone till her realised that the comforting arm around his arm was Freddie's and John was holding his hand under the pillow. That surprised him but he didn't move his hand away and closed his eyes.

Brian had decided to try and see Roger the next day. He'd pushed a note under the drummer's flat door that he would come by about 2 pm. But when he got back to his own flat there was a cal from Chrissie's mom that his wife had been taken to the hospital with stomach pains. He assured her he would get the next train right away. He sat on the couch for a few seconds. He would be letting Roger down again.

**Author's Note:**

> Love to hear comments if you have a moment.  
> Too angsty or not enough?


End file.
